Misleading
by SkittlessTastetheRainbow
Summary: Edward's charms aren't all what they're cracked up to be. When Bella takes a chance, what happens when Jacob's there to save the day?
1. Transportation

**AN: I wouldn't advise team Edwards to read this. **

**;;**

**hope you like, please review!**

**--skittles.**

* * *

I can't believe I decided on this. My mother, Renee, was very distressed and sad for my departure. I gave her a hug and she squeezed me with all her might, making it hard to breathe. I let out a squeak and she knew it was time to release me. I smiled reassuringly.

"I promise I'll email everyday." I grabbed my suitcase and headed to the car.

"You better! Oh Bella, I wish I wasn't so busy traveling with Phil. I love you so much." She said.

"I love you too. And it's fine. I need to see different parts of the world." My lips tugged into one last smile as I loaded the car and Phil drove me off to the airport. The ride there was awkwardly quiet. He didn't say much, which I liked. After we arrived, he grabbed my suitcase and faced me.

"Bye Bella, me and your mother are gonna miss you." He said with a small smile, trying his best. Which I liked. I gave him a break and reassured him also.

"It's fine, Phil. Good luck on baseball." I said and he was off. I went through all the procedures that you needed to go through when about to board a plane. Once on, a fell asleep quickly, hoping this would be over with. I hated planes, heights or anything to do with flying.

It's a good thing that it was August, I would hate to have started school in the middle of the semester. What a nightmare. Although I didn't want to think about school just yet. Would I have any friends? I hoped. And yet didn't. I didn't want to be lonely but deal with annoying people who hovered around me all the time.

I sighed. I just couldn't be pleased, could I?

***

The plane came to a halt and I woke up from the intercom saying to get out of your seats. I knew my father, Charlie was going to be there. I was nervous but excited. I hadn't seen him in forever. I grabbed my stuff and headed out to find Charlie. He was standing around, shifting his position every five seconds. His eyes lingered around, very uncomfortable and probably getting antsy.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He chuckled and patted my back.

"Nice to see you, Bells." He said with a smile. I returned that gesture with my own and we headed off torwards his police car.

"So what have you been up to lately?" He asked about fifteen minutes into the ride.

"Nothing much, packing I guess." He made one of his small chuckles that he always does then parked into the driveway. Everything looked unfamiliar to me. But I hadn't been here since I was five or so.

"Wow." I said, studying the exterior walls of the house.

"C'mon, let's go inside." He said, grabbing my luggage and walking inside. I opened the door for him and he put the suitcases in my "new" room. It wasn't new, but it was re-arranged a bit. To look more older. The pink walls were gone. Although I never really liked pink.

"Thanks C-dad." Oops, I forgot.

"I have to go over to Harry Clearwater's tomorrow for fishing. His daughters are moved out but Billy has a son about your age." Charlie said and left the room. I inhaled and exhaled, wondering what would happen in the few weeks I had left of summer. I unpacked a bit then went down stairs for dinner. Charlie was cooking an almost charred fish. I laughed.

"Mind if I make dinner?" I said. He nodded sheepishly and walked off to the TV room to watch the game. I loved cooking so I didn't mind. I grabbed another fish from the freezer and plopped it on a pan. It sizzled and I added breadcrumbs and seasoning. I heated up some extra pasta he had in the fridge and sprinkled that with butter and Parmesan.

"It's done." I called and placed the food down on the table for Charlie. He took a bite and his eyes lit up.

"Wow Bells, this is great. Where did you learn to cook?" He asked, digging in.

"Well, over the summer I was bored so I decided to practice cooking, hoping it would come in handy over here. Guess I was right." We both laughed. After dinner, I went upstairs, took a shower and put on a loose Tee and flannel pajamapants. I unpacked a little more and burrowed into my blankets and drifted off into a nice sleep.


	2. Fun At La Push

I woke up to my father laughing loudly. Probably with Harry. I jostled out of bed and put on dark jeans ripped at the knees, and a purple v-neck with beads placed around the v. I put on sneakers, brushed my hair and ran down stairs.

"Oh, hey Bella," Charlie said in a happy tone. "This is Harry. Harry, this is Bella." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Bella, Charlie's been excited about you coming here for weeks." Harry laughed and so did I.

"Well uhm, after fishing I've got a surprise for you." Charlie said and smiled. I wondered what it was. What present could Charlie give me? Moving here was enough!

"Okay." My thoughts raced.

"You know where Billy is, have fun at the beach or whatever." His voice got quieter at the end. I nodded and watched them leave. I knew Billy's house wasn't far from here so I walked. I needed to get a good look around Forks anyways.

When I finally made it to the reservoir, I knocked on Billy's door quietly, a little shy and nervous. I haven't seen Billy in forever either. The wooden door opened.

"Ah, it's Bella! I've missed you." He leaned out of his wheelchair a tad and gave me a hug. I leaned down a little so it would be easier for him.

"Now where is Jacob. Jeez, he's always doing something." Billy glanced around then yelled up the stairs.

"Oh, please come in." He said and I walked into the kitchen. It was nice. It had an earthy, homey feel to it. I heard feet racing down the stairs. It was a tall boy, about my age, a little younger actually. He had silky midnight hair that went down to his chest about. His skin wasn't pale like mine, but a beautiful russet color.

"Sorry." he mumbled, a little embarrassed. His deep chocolate brown eyes looked into mine. I gave a smile. "Alright you too, I have to go. Have fun." Billy chuckled and wheeled out of the house.

"I'm Bella." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm Jacob. I'm pretty sure I remember you from when we were little." We both laughed a little.

"Soo, what's there to do around this place? I just got here yesterday." I asked, glancing around.

"Well, we could go down to the beach. It's so much fun to swim there in the summer." He said and started walking out the door. I caught the "swim there in the summer" like he's swam in the winter? You'd have to have a massive amount of body heat or something.

I shrugged it off and followed him. We made our way to the beach. It was gorgeous. The silver water crashing against the huge tawny boulders.

"Wow." I managed to utter out. Jacob laughed and dove into the water. I realized that he was already barefoot. I wasn't exactly wearing clothes for swimming, but I took off my sneakers and socks and followed behind Jacob. I closed my eyes from the salt water and floated as the waves gently pushed me around.

He splashed at my face and made a devious laugh. He disappeared into the water and I went off to catch him. I grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the surface. We giggled and had fun. And I knew that Jacob would be my friend for a while.

We swam for a while longer than we began to get hungry. I didn't want to leave the water knowing I'd be soaked when I got out. But I did.

"That was so much fun." I said, out of breath from swimming.

"Yeah, it's nice to live near the beach." He chuckled and we started walking back torwards Billy's.

"Well, I better get back and change." I said, glancing at my dripping wet clothes." Jacob laughed. I loved that he was always happy and always laughing. He made me feel happy.

"Bye Jake, it was nice seeing you."

"You too. Hope to see you tomorrow." He smiled and my heart strings twanged a bit. I shook that off and walked back torwards my house. Charlie was still gone so I took a shower, got into pajamas again. --considering that it was a little past eight, I've been walking for a while-- and plopped myself on the couch. Charlie notified me that he'd be eating at Harry's, so I didn't worry about dinner. I wasn't hungry.

I fell asleep on the couch and heard someone poking me in the morning.

**

* * *

  
**

**Guess who was poking. xD**

**this is my second chapter today. I might get another one up but i'll see if people like it first. (; **

**--skit.  
**


	3. TV Wars

**Thanks for adding to your favorites && stuff. (: I appreciate it!**

**

* * *

**I groaned and shifted my position. My back aching. Note to self; never sleep on this couch again. My eyes flicked up to see a grinning face looking down at me.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked, looking around for Charlie then rubbing my back.

"Charlie's out helping Billy with something, soo I decided to visit you. Didn't think you were sleeping though." He laughed. I poked my tongue out.

"Sleeping very peacefully until _you_ arrived." I said jokingly.

"While ruining your back." He said then turned on the tv. I pushed myself up into one corner so I wasn't hogging the couch. He sat down next to me and I was instantly warm.

"Wow Jake, you're hot." I said, not realizing how that sounded. He grinned.

"No, I mean, like temperature wise. You okay?" I never noticed he was warm before. I placed my hand on his forehead and he slapped it away.

"It err, runs in the family." He said and flipped through the channels. I didn't bother asking him again so we watched Power Puff Girls until Charlie came home.

"Hey kiddos, havin' fun?" Charlie asked, placing things on the counter.

"Oh yeah, gotta love power puff girls." I giggled then ripped the remote out of Jacob's hands.

"Hey! I was watching that." He whined and tried to grab it. I lifted it high and turned my body away from him, changing the channels. Jake pulled his upper torso towards me and pushed the hand that I was trying to block him away. He grabbed it and went back to where he was sitting before. I made an obnoxiously loud sigh, hating the channel he was watching.

"I'm making some breakfast." I said, stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Letting Jake watch whatever he wanted to. But he turned off the TV and followed. Charlie nodded, telling me he wanted breakfast too. I laughed then cracked some eggs on a pan. I put toast in the toaster and placed the eggs on plates when they were cooked. The toast popped and I put four on each plate, knowing they ate a lot.

"There ya go." I said, handing a plate to Jake and Charlie. They dug in and I cleaned up then went upstairs to change. I grabbed a pair of black and red checkered skinny jeans, put my hair in a pony tail and grabbed a headband. I brushed my hair and put a light amount of make up on. I grabbed my purple hoodie, socks and ran down stairs.

Jacob was done so I grabbed his plate and Charlie's. Charlie left so it was me and Jake.

"Soo, wanna go bowling or something?" He asked.

"Sure, have any ideas?" I scrubbed their plates, trying to get the egg off.

"Well, the park, ice cream, mini golf, bowling, swimming." He listed off suggestions. My eyes lit up when he said park and ice cream.

"How 'bout we get some ice cream and go to the park?" I asked. He agreed. I put my keys in my pocket and grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him to the car. We loaded inside and were off.

"So, directions?"

"Take a right, another one, left." He replied. We made it to the ice cream parlor and this time Jacob pulled me along. I ordered pistachio and he ordered chocolate. After, we made our way to the park. Both Jake and I sat on a bench, licking our ice cream. He looked at the ground while I made a comparison with his eyes and the ice cream. They were both deep and a bright chocolate color. His eyes were full of optimistic feeling which made me want to be around him all the time. Which I did.

He caught me looking and glanced at me. We both finished our ice cream and walked along the shoreline. He grabbed my hand in a friend-kind-of-way as we watched the sunset. His warm hand in mine and I didn't want him to let go. I wanted to keep walking. And I had this fuzzy feeling, deep inside me that I was falling for Jacob Black. But I couldn't tell myself that yet.

After the walk we drove home.

"Thanks, I had a blast." I said, standing outside my door.

"Welcome, I had fun too." He smiled, and I leaned in slowly, having a strong urge to push my lips against his. Charlie opened the door, wanting to ask me a question. I pulled away and gave a small smile and walked inside. Jake said earlier he would walk home, and I wasn't worried. I knew he was a good runner and liked it.

"Sorry Bells, didn't mean to interrupt." Charlie said. "But I was gonna ask if you had dinner."

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." I said and walked upstairs. I changed into a white tank top and grey baggy sweats. I turned on my dinosaur of a computer and emailed mom.

_Dear Mom,_

_Everything's great so far. I met a nice boy, Jacob Black. Remember him? Anyways, he's a nice friend. Well, the only friend. But still nice. So how's it over there? And Phil? I'm dreading school and wish you were here. _

_Love ya,_

_Bella._

It was a horrible email but that's all I could think of. I climbed into bed and fell asleep. But heard a strange howling outside. Startled, I ran over to the window and saw Jacob, then a tan, furry creature take his place. . .

**--**

**Hope you like it! Maybe another chapter today. (;**

**Review, favorite, whatever! **

**-skit.  
**


	4. A New Additude

**thanks for all the favorites yet again! **heart** please review! I'd love to hear comments and maybe ideas about the next chapters!**

**-skit.**

**

* * *

**

Ah, today was a school day. I forgot all about last night and what I had witnessed. I rolled out of bed, turned off my alarm clock and got dressed. I hated waking up early but I had too. Didn't want to be late on the first day. I wish Jacob went to my school. I wouldn't be lonely. I sighed and put on a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt, too much on my mind to remember what. I grabbed my hoodie--it was getting colder-- and my converse then headed outside. I blew a kiss to Charlie, ate a poptart and climbed into my truck.

While walking into the office, I saw a short Asian boy.

"Hi there! You must be Isabella Swan! Everyone's talking about you." He mauled me with words then pushed me along into the office. "Need any help?" He asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I came here for my schedule." I replied, his voice made me want to shove lemon juice in my eyes to make him stop. He wouldn't.

"Oh, right. Let me get that for you!" He was gone for a minute then came back and handed a piece of paper to me.

"Oh, I'm Eric-" He was going to say more but the bell rang. Thank god. I walked to my first period. And met a nice girl named Angela. She asked me to sit at her table today at lunch. I couldn't pass up the offer 'cause I had no where else to sit. I nodded and was off to lunch after my first few periods.

I sat down at the circular table. There was Jess, Mike, Angela and Eric. I sighed and nibbled on an apple, my nervousness eating away at me.

"So Isabella, you like this place so far?" Mike asked, he sat next to me.

"It's _Bella _and yeah, I do." I said, not looking at him. I knew Mike had some sort of a thing for me.

I droned out the rest of the conversation and walked off to my last few periods. Mr. Banner made me talk about myself in front of the class, and I blushed continuously. I sat down next to my lab partner, Edward Cullen. He had a look on his face that was like he was about to barf. I sighed, having to deal with another nuisance. He barely talked to me and pinched his nostrils with his fingers. Soon this would be over.

After the last period, I ran out the door, happy to be out. I drove back to the house and curled up on my bed, on the verge of tears. I heard someone come up the stairs so I rolled off the bed and made myself look decent. There was a knock on the door, and it brought me into sudden realization about yesterday night. . and the furry creature. I opened the door, wanting to ask Jake about what happened.

"J-jake, is there something you're not telling me?" I said, backing away as he walked closer.

"Bells, you okay?" He asked.

"Don't change the topic! Is there something you're not telling me?" I sat on the bed and waited. Waited. And finally his lips parted.

"Bella," He sighed. "It's complicated. I-i can't."

"Doesn't matter, because I already saw." His eyes widened and I glanced out the window.

"Bells, can we talk some other time?" He asked.

"Goodbye Jacob." I closed the door on his face, not wanting to deal with "mythical creatures" I couldn't believe it myself. But hearing those Quiluete Legends, I almost could. My heart welled, realizing that I probably just hurt his feelings. I didn't care much right now. I took a shower and changed into pajamas. I called goodnight to Charlie--so he wouldn't open the door while I was sleeping-- and fell into a light, horrible sleep.

---

I slept in an hour so I was rushing to get dressed in everything. I brushed my hair quickly, put on my shoes and flew out the door. I made it to homeroom on time so I knew I wasn't late. A sigh escaped my lips as I took notes for first period, trying to ignore Eric's rambling.

"Bella, Bella? You listening to me?" He asked.

"What? Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, glancing at the board.

"Whatever. S-so do you w-wanna catch a movie tonight?" Eric stuttered.

"Oh, uhh, wish I could but I have other plans."

"Really? With who?"

"Y'know, relatives coming over to see how I'm doing." I wasn't a good liar, and I didn't like lying but I couldn't bare to be in a dark room with Eric.

"Oh, okay." Then the bell rang. Finally. Biology was up next. Mr. Banner had another lab planned for us meaning I had to talk to Edward Cullen. I sighed yet again, knowing this year was gonna suck. His golden eyes shifted in my direction.

"Sorry about last time, let me introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." He said. I was shocked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm-"

"Bella Swan." He cut me off. I nodded and listened to Mr. Banner's lecture. After he was finished we started our lab. Edward was kind, but I still wasn't a big fan of him. Something irked me about him. That he could change his personality like that. Today was something involving blood. My head began to get dizzy after looking at it, and people were telling me I looked a little pale. Edward offered to take me to the nurse, I didn't mind much.

I laid down for a little while, still dizzy.

"Honey, you should go home. Have anybody to drive you?" Mrs. Pile asked. I shook my head no, and Edward spoke.

"Mrs. Pile, I wouldn't mind bringing her home." She eyed him then nodded in approval. I stumbled my way with him and into his silver volvo. He must live with a very wealthy family. I plopped myself into one of the leather seats and he drove me home. We had small talk but I didn't want to talk.

"Hope you feel better, Bella." He said, his cold hand touching my cheek. I shied away a little, but then shifted closer. I heard feet walking on the gravel.

"Bella? Bella! You alright?" It was the concerned voice of Jacob Black. Edward turned and left without saying anything. I pushed the argument we had earlier behind and wrapped my arms around his warm torso, I missed my friend. He smiled and I shuffled my feet, almost falling.

"You okay? Let me get you inside." Jake led me carefully inside, Charlie probably working at the station. I sat down on the couch and bundled into a blanket, feeling better already. He sat down next to me, feeling warmth in a second.

"So who was that?" Jacob asked. So many questions.

"Edward Cullen, bringing me home." I whispered, my eyelids closing slowly. I woke up to Jake and Charlie talking in the other room, and tried to get up. I ended falling back asleep, wondering why I was so exhausted.

Charlie woke me up at dinner time and I ate and did my nightly routines. I couldn't fall asleep so I went on my desktop and emailed mom. But I read her letter first.

_Bella,_

_I wish I was there too! I'm glad you found a friend. I'm doing great and so is Phil, still working! Hope school was great! Tell me about your first day. Sorry I couldn't write back earlier, but I was so busy traveling. _

_Love ya too,_

_Mom._

I couldn't think of something to write back so I IMed Jake, noticing he was on.

**Bella**: Busy?

**Jake**: No, why?

**Bella**:Just wondering. Bored. Can't fall asleep.

**Jake**: You slept a lot. So what happened?

**Bella**: Blood.

**Jake**: Ah. Got to go, see ya. _S2_

It would've been nice if he stayed on, I had so many questions. The wolf thing popped inside my head again. It didn't frighten me, so I forgot often. I just wished he would stop hiding things from me. I curled up on my bed and laid there, knowing I couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

**Drama and more interesting things to come! **Maybe a few more chapters till that!** Review, Favorite, whatever. **

**--skit.  
**


	5. A Date!

**AN: another chapter for youu! in the same day. ;] also, edward's a vampire, and jacob's a wolf. ;3  
**

**

* * *

**I woke up to the obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock. I flipped the switch so it would stop bawling, and dressed, grabbing jeans, a long sleeve blue shirt with a purpley design that sort of looked like a butterfly. I put on my converse and hoodie and went down stairs to make Charlie breakfast, since I was on time.

"Hey Bells." His voice rang from the TV room. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey ch-Dad." I caught myself.

"So, Friday.. got any plans?" A curious tint to his voice.

"Nah, maybe I'll get invited to something. Hang out with Jake probably." I said, flipping pancakes. I placed them onto a plate and Charlie came to the table, grabbing a fork and digging in.

"Bye Dad." I said, grabbing my keys, bag, and leaving.

Homeroom and the first periods went by slowly. At lunch, Mike asked if I wanted to watch a movie. Just like Eric asked.

"Sorry Eric, already got plans." I said quietly so Eric wouldn't hear that I sort of repeated myself. But Mike didn't push and ask what and who.

I moved to face Angela and Jess and we talked 'till the lunch break was over. I grabbed things out of my locker and they spilled all over the floor from me tripping on my shoelace. I knew I should've worn flats. Sighing, I bent down and started picking things up until Edward poofed out of nowhere and helped me with the rest.

"Thanks." I muttered, blowing a strand of chocolate brown hair away from my eyes.

"Don't mention it, Bella Swan." He said and we walked to Biology together and sat down. We discussed the anatomy of a dear and tiger and compared the two prey and predator. Edward's golden eyes flicking from one thing to another, but usually never leaving me. I shifted, feeling sort of uncomfortable, but at the same time liking it.

At the end of the period, Edward approached me again.

"So, you have plans?" He asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a good listener." He smiled his crooked smile and my heart began to melt slowly. But it was hard when he was so cold. My lips tugged into the best smile they could.

"Not really, needed to get away from Mike."

"Well, like to have dinner with me? Then you'd have "plans" " I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

And that's where I started falling for Edward Cullen. And should've walked away right there and then. . . But I didn't.

--

At the diner, I leaned closer, his cold breath send a shiver down my spine. I hadn't even had the slightest clue that I sort of blew Jake off, but he could hang out with Quil or Embry.

"So, Bella. When did you move here?" He asked, his eyes never leaving me. He waited for a response and I came back to reality, getting lost just looking at him.

"Oh, uhm, My mother remarried, and they travel around the world a lot. Since he's a baseball player. So I decided to live with my dad in Forks." I said, playing with my napkin. A pretty waitress came up, and I wasn't paying attention but out of the corner of my eye, I saw those golden eyes look her up and down. I wasn't too sure he did, and I didn't want to think that he was that way, so I shrugged it off.

We both leaned inward, our hands almost touching. His lips played a smile, and so did mine. I ordered, but he said he wasn't hungry. I sighed dreamily and we got so close, the tawny spikes on his hair barely touched my forehead. The waitress came back and I moved backwards.

"There you go." She said, not taking her eyes off Edward.

"Thanks." I said a little louder, so she'd stop being googley-eyed over him. She glared a bit and spun away, her skirt following slowly behind as it did a circle.

I ate and we talked, and talked. My heart beating loudly for him. We walked outside and were at his silver volvo. I was about to sit in the passenger seat when his hands grabbed my waist firmly, pulling me back. I didn't mind but I thought it was sort of assertive. He leaned closer and I did too, my heart moving a million miles per hour. His cold lips touched mine, and I felt like I was going to melt out of his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved closer, as close as he could possibly get.

I felt like he was taking it too far yet again, shrugged it off. His tongue snaked it's way through, rubbing the inside of my cheek. It moved around more until I broke the kiss, gasping for air. He leaned in for more but I put a hand on his chest.

"You know where I live, right?" I asked, getting into the passenger seat.

"Yes." He mumbled and we drove off. We walked hand in hand and I gave him a peck on the cheek before he could do anymore, knowing Charlie was home.

"I had fun, Edward." I smiled.

"Yes, well, me too." He said. "We should have dinner tomorrow."

I nodded and went inside, shivering. I was cold. And knew I needed my personal sun. I called Jake but Billy said he wasn't home. I sighed and walked up to my room, only to be visited by Jacob. I ran up to him and gave him a bear hug, wrapping my arms around his neck and burrowing my freezing hands into the small of his back, trying to defrost them.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I went on a date." I said, my voice muffled by his chest. He let go of me, a serious look on his face.

"Please don't tell me," He paused. "Edward Cullen?"

"How'd you know?" I said, excited. That had been about my first date ever.

"Bells. . ." He sighed. "Please, just. . be cautious around him, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." I didn't say anything but nodded. I grabbed pajamas, went into the bathroom and changed. Jake and I went downstairs, plopped ourselves on the couch and watched movies until our eyes could no longer blink and fell into a bliss full--warm-- sleep.


	6. Never Should've Gone

**notice: just to make things clear, this IS a Jacob && Bella story. as you can tell in the other chapter, Bella's already noticed that Edward's an ass. please be patient and maybe this isn't the story for you if you're not. (; i promise things will get better with Jacob and Bella.  
**

**

* * *

**

It was saturday, so I got to sleep in with my personal sun. I never heard Charlie wake up or even come into the house. Maybe he was staying over night at the station or something. I shifted, my leg about to fall asleep. Jake moaned and rolled over, his eye lids fluttering open to reveal those dark brown eyes.

"Bells?" He said sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, Jake?" I asked, stretching and standing up. He shook his head, probably just seeing if I was awake. "Hungry?" I asked, motioning towards the kitchen. He stood up and followed me, Charlie at the table doing bills of somesort.

"Mornin' sleepy heads." He said, not looking up from his papers.

"Hi daddy." I said, grabbing plates from the cabinets. I poured pancake mix into a pan and began cooking. Jacob sat down at the table and both Charlie and him waited patiently for food. I placed a bunch of pancakes on one plate, and gave each hungry male a plate, so they could take whatever they wanted.

"Thanks." Jake said, I smiled and ran upstairs to get dressed. I came back down and ate a pancake. Charlie left and Jake stood up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. A smile grew on my facial features, and I hugged him.

"Any plans for tonight?" He asked, his chocolate gaze staring into my very soul. My heart strings twanged, and I was totally confused. He noticed and unraveled his arm. Then Edward popped up into my thoughts. I forgot all about tonight.

"Uhh, actually I do. Sorry Jake." I said and his shoulders dropped.

"That's okay, I'll be at the bonfire." He managed to make a small smile and left. I sighed and ran upstairs to call Edward. We made arrangements for 7:00. I notified Charlie then tried to catch Jacob online, but he wasn't on. I felt terrible, I didn't see him much yesterday. I'd make it up to him tomorrow. I changed my clothes into a gray v-neck, skinny jeans and flats. I put on my pearl necklace that Renee gave me and held it close, missing her already.

--

It was seven and I was ready to go. I grabbed my keys, blew a kiss to Charlie and started the car. I drove up to the resterant, extatic for tonight. I pulled in and noticed a familiar person making out with the waitress I saw yesterday. I scanned him for a second and realized that it was my date--Edward Cullen.

Furious and very hurt, I walked up and grabbed a portion of his shirt near the shoulder. He spun around and eyes widened.

"Bella, I-i."

"Goodbye Edward." And with that I was gone. Well, almost. Until he grabbed me, spun me around and held onto me hard.

"Edward, let go! Stop, stop, you're hurting me!" I screamed and the waitress was already gone.

"Bella, I can explain."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I punched his shoulder and my hand crumpled. Squealing, I tried to pull away but he was surprisingly strong. "Edward Cullen I want nothing to do with you." I yelled, scared and highly upset. He wouldn't let go, and I tried and tried. Finally a car pulled up and he let go, not wanting to get called by the police. I quickly ran to my car and drove away, tears running down my cheeks like rivers. I kept driving. Driving, driving. Until I gained the courage to park my car in the driveway and walk inside.

I ran out of the kitchen, thank god Charlie wasn't there. But Jacob was. He spun around, his face fell. I didn't exactly want to talk right now so I dashed upstairs, sniffling. I closed and locked the door right before Jake was about to open it. I leaned against the door and slid down, making sure he didn't break it.

"Bella? Wants wrong? Open up." He said, knocking on the door.

"Nothing." I said, taking Edward off my speed dial and chucked my cellular. Sadly it hit the window, and made a crashing noise. A very worried Jacob slammed his body against the door, breaking the hinge. I crawled out of the way so I wouldn't get crushed by his massiveness, and got comfortable again on the floor, bringing my knees to my face.

He sat down next to me, stroking my hair and wrapping his arms around me. I silently cried in his shoulder for a while. Finally, I decided to speak. My voice very quiet but I knew he could hear me. After talking for a little while, I got up, crawled into bed. Jake followed, wrapping his arms around me again, keeping me nice and warm. I burrowed my hands underneath his shirt, feeling instantly warm. I fell asleep quickly with him in my arms, not wanting any of it to end.

* * *

**small, but i'm sure you guys liked it. (: please review, alert, favorite, whatever! **

**-skit.  
**


	7. Bonfire Love

**thank you for all the lovely reviews! sorry for the delay, i've been busy. ;] holidays and everything. well, here you go!**

**

* * *

**My eyes fluttered open to the sun rays beating down on my eyelids. I realized Jacob was gone and felt instantly cold and afraid.

"Jacob? Jacob?!" I said, glancing around the room. He came back in.

"Jeez Bells I was just going to the bathroom, sorry." He said, sitting down next to me and gave me a big bear hug. I forgot all about last night and didn't want to remember.

"So, wanna come down to the Bonfire tonight?" Jake asked, yawning and stretching. My brown eyes quickly scanned over his russet muscles under his white t-shirt. He noticed that I was looking and I blushed.

"Sure." I said, getting off the bed.

"See you at eight." He grinned and walked out the door. I closed it and locked it, then got dressed quickly. A put on a white t-shirt with black flowery designs, slapped on some jeans and ran down stairs.

I made breakfast for myself knowing that Charlie slept over Harry's. The day had gone by so quickly, and before I knew it, it was eight. I said goodbye to Charlie after dinner and drove to La Push. Jacob noticed me getting out of my truck and grabbed my hand.

"Hey Bells." He said, smiling and pulling me along to the fire. A tall, friendly women with midnight black hair like Jacob's approached me. She was beautiful, her brown eyes gleaming.

"Hello, I'm Emily. Jacob's told me so much about you." She smiled. I noticed a line of scars running down her face. I tried my best not to stare.

"Hi Emily. I'm Bella." I smiled back and then Jake's friends also greeted me.

"I'm Quil." He said, raising his eyebrows up and down. I giggled and Jake punched him in the arm. "And this is Embry." Jacob introduced him to me. He seemed a little shy but cracked his shell open after a half an hour of telling jokes and laughing.

Me and Jake sat on a large piece of faded brown driftwood. I plopped into his lap and he groaned slightly at the sudden movement. Billy sat in the middle and all eyes were on him. He told myths, stories and everything about their tribe. Jake decided to take this chance and explain what he was to me. Warm fingers intwined with mine and he walked me into the forest. We sat down near an old oak tree.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I can't tell but since you already figured it out, I can explain.." He said in a hushed tone, sort of worried I'd get up and walk away. But of course I wouldn't leave Jacob.

"Werewolves aging slows. Meaning I'll probably look like this for a while." He laughed and I followed. "We.. don't like vampires." I was sort of puzzled and surprised, but still kept and open mind.

"Like Edward Cullen." He mumbled and I gasped. No wonder he was so strong. "That's exactly why I want you to stay away from him, Bella. Please." His soft brown eyes looked longingly into mine, with affection. My heart began to melt and it felt right. He explained more about werewolves and how they have a short temper, and how I should be careful around Jake. I wasn't though. I never thought in a million years Jacob Black would hurt me.

"Come on, people are probably starting to wonder where we are." He chuckled and hand in hand, we walked back to the Bonfire. Nobody gave a questioning look which was nice, knowing I wouldn't blush. We roasted some marshmellows after the stories, and when most of the people were gone, Emily, Seth, Sam, Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim and me began telling scary stories. It was the most fun I've ever had and I couldn't wait for another Bonfire.

I began to feel drowsy and I knew I had school tomorrow. The blood rushed from my head. I had Biology with Cullen! I groaned and said goodnight to everyone. Jake was at my side as I walked back to my car. About to get into the driver's seat, he gently turned me around and placed his hands on my hips. I knew what was coming. Jacob leaned in closer, his warm breath against my face. My heart fluttered as his lips caressed mine with such care, love. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I parted my lips and his tongue entered, grazing over my teeth. After a while, we pulled back for air.

"Bye Jake, see you tomorrow." I said, my heart pounding. He didn't say much, just nodded. I drove away and said goodnight to Charlie. I whipped him up a quick dinner then took a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow was monday and there was nothing I could do about that. Getting into snuggly pajamas, I curled into my bed and fell asleep. I heard someone breathing quietly, thinking it was Jake, I rubbed my eyes.

"Jake?" I said sleepily, but the breathing hushed. I lifted my head to find Edward Cullen by my bed. I blinked and he was gone. Did I dream that? Maybe.. it was real. I remembered Jacob telling me that Edward was a vampire. Now I was afraid to be in my own room by myself, lovely.

* * *

**i know it's not as big as usual, sorry guys. :( but review and I should reply sunday! **

**-skit.  
**


	8. AN: sorry!

**AN: sorry guys but i have writers block. feel free to review and put in suggestions!**

**--skit.  
**


End file.
